staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lipca 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym Wiadomości) 8.05 Frasier (odc.40) - serial prod.USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Lato z misiem i Margolcią - program dla dzieci 9.10 Kevin i spółka - serial prod.angielskiej 9.35 Wąż ogrodowy 10.00 Jankesi i konfederaci (odc. 1/8) - serial USA 10.50 Lumen 2000 11.25 Lato z Magazynem notowań - rezerwat 1000-lecia 11.40 Lato z Magazynem notowań - Tajemnice bursztynów 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Co w kraju piszczy (z Katowic) 12.40 Klan (odc.33) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.05 Klan (odc.34 telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.30 Kino letnie: Zwariowany tranzyt - film fab. prod. francuskiej 15.00 Spotkanie z Patricią Kaas 15.25 RAJ - Songs Festiwal Toruń '98 15.45 Przygody Bystrego Billa (odc.7) - serial prod. australijskiej 16.15 Moda na sukces (odc.643) - serial prod.USA 16.40 Magazyn parlamentarny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Meego (odc.10/13) - serial kom. prod. USA 17.50 Lato z dokumentem: Mieliśmy tylko wolne słowo - film dok. Heruyka Urbanka 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.53 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mały miś 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Matki, żony i kochanki (odc.1) - serial TVP (powt.) 21.40 Opolskie piosenki 21.50 Jaka Polska 21.55 W centrum uwagi 22.20 Pod prąd 22.35 Pies a sprawa polska 23.00 Wiadomości 23.05 Sport 23.10 Dekalog żony modnej 23.35 Studio sport - Golden League-Rzym '98 0.15 Odjazd - film fab. prod. USA 1.40 Na skraju - zieleń 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Leśny patrol (odc.43) - serial prod. australijskiej 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 W labiryncie (odc.98/120) Bez pracy - telenowela TVP 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial TVP 10.00 Chcecie bajki oto bajka 10.10 Władcy zwierząt władcy orłów - serial dok.prod.francuskiej 10.35 Strażnicy dobrej nowiny (odc.10) - serial prod. irlandzkiej 11.05 Anna Maria idzie własną drogą (odc.23)- serial prod. niemieckiej 12.00 Złotopolscy (odc.56) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 12.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Relaks z Krakowa 15.10 Przystanek Alaska (odc.58) - serial prod.USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 W okolice stwórcy 16.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 17.00 Wehikuł czasu 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.30 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.35 Plecak pełen przygód (odc.12/13) - serial prod. polskiej 20.05 Rodzinne potyczki - film fab. prod. USA 21.35 Publ. kult. 21.50 Sport-telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Studio sport - Golden League Rzym 23.40 Kocham kino: Kurka Riaba - film fab. prod. rosyjsko-francuskiej 1.35 Zakończenie programu TV Rzeszów 7.40 „Pies Dinky" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.00 Aktualności - serwis informacyjny 8.10 Kwadrans z posłem 8.35 „Maria z przedmieścia" - serial fab. prod. meksykańskiej 9.30 „Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu" - serial animowany 9.55 „Opowieść o mądrym królu" - serial animowany prod. izraelskiej 10.00 Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy dla młodzieży 10.25 „Szlakiem legendy" - serial przygodowy prod. fińskiej 13.05 Muzyczne prezentacje 13.35 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial dok. 13.55 TV Polonia - retransmisja 15.00 Historia z kalendarza 15.05 Propozycje na dziś 15.10 „Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu" - serial animowany 15.35 „Opowieść o mądrym królu" - serial animowany prod. izraelskiej 15.45 Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy dla młodzieży 16.10 „Szlakiem legendy" - serial przygodowy prod. fińskiej 16.30 Labirynt - teleturniej 17.00 Moja dziupla - program poradnikowy 17.15 Apetyt na zdrowie 17.30 Studio Krosno 17.50 Reportaż 18.00 Oglądaj TV Rzeszów 18.05 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.10 Aktualności 18.35 „Maria z przedmieścia" - serial fab. prod. meksykańskiej 19.30 Dzisiaj Lublin 20.05 „Obywatel Piszczyk" - dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej 21.50 Aktualności 22.00 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 22.30 Półfinał IMP na żuźlu 22.50 „Człowiek zwany Łazarzem" - serial fab.-historyczny prod. USA 23.55 „Feniks" - serial sensacyjny prod. australijskiej 0.55 Program na środę Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Znak Zorro - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.00 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy 11.00 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Księżyc nad Miami - serial prod. USA 12.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Rykowisko 13.30 Kuba zaprasza 14.00 Magazyn ekologiczny 14.30 Multimedialny odlot 15.00 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Lato z Polsatem 15.50 Michael Logozzo gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Lato z Polsatem 16.45 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 17.15 Rykowisko 17.45 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Znak Zorro - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.30 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 20.00 Molonej - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Ostry dyżur - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.55 Meandry prawa - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Kto ci dał prawo jazdy? - film fab. prod. włoskiej (85 min); reż. Nando Cicero, wyk.: Franco Franchi, Ciccio Ingrassia, Angela Luce, Willy M.. Van der Valke, Rayka Yuri 1.05 Na topie 1.35 Soundtrack 2.05 Afficionado 2.35 ROM 3.05 Pożegnanie TVN 6.15 Jolanda (131) - telenowela, Argentyna 6.45 Telesklep 7.15 Hardcastle i McCormick (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 8.15 Kucyki i przyjaciele (13) - serial animowany dia dzieci 8.35 Conan, łowca przygód (58) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (196) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 9.30 Nieśmiertelny (33) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.30 Ogień (25) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 11.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - program kulinarny 12.00 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 12.30 Manuela (37) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Jolanda (131) - telenowela, Argentyna 14.00 Telesklep 14.30 Kucyki i przyjaciele (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.55 Conan, łowca przygód (5B) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 W naszym kręgu (73) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (196) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Nieśmiertelny (33) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Magnum (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Sport 19.30 Więzy rodzinne (15) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00-22.00 Superkino: 20.00 Powiedz mi wszystko - komedia obyczajowa, USA 22.00 Aria namiętności - film kostiumowy, Hiszpania 0.15 Nocny tramwaj TVN 1.15 Magnum (12) serial sensacyjny, USA 2.15 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 7.00 Sport-telegram 7.10 Bobaskowo (odc. 9/13) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 7.35 Kot w butach (odc. 12/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 8.00 Pasje Stanleya Cuby - reportaż (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Klan (odc. 110) - serial prod. polskiej 9.15 Saternus znad Pilicy - film dokumentalny Zygmunta Skoniecznego (powt.) 9.45 Doktor Ewa (odc. 2 /9) (powt.) 10.25 Dziennik TV J.Fedorowicza (powt.) 10.45 Wielka gra - teleturniej (powt.) 11.35 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Czarno-białe i w kolorze. Jak być kochaną - dramat prod. polskiej (1963, 97', czarno-biały) 13.55 Znajomi z Rakowieckiej - film dokumentalny Mariana Terleckiego (powt.) 14.45 Tydzień prezydenta 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 3 15.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 16.00 Zaproszenie turystyczne Wiano - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 16.30 Klan (odc. 110) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 18.05 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 18.15 Tylko muzyka 19.15 Dobranocka: Lis Leon (odc. 10 /19) Na plaży - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Życie na gorąco (odc. 3 /9) - Marsylia - serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej (1978,80') 21.20 Scena country - magazyn 21.50 Wieczór reporterski: Więzień numer 4859 - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka i Izabeli Bojarewicz 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Teatr Telewizji Klik-klak 0.05 ...Nie zostałem twórcą - film dokumentalny 0.30 W centrum uwagi 0.45 Program dnia i Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Lis Leon (odc. 10 /19) Na plaży - serial animowany 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Biografie: Pamięć - film dok. 2.15 Salon lwowski: Andrzej Hiolski 2.30 Panorama 3.00 Życie na gorąco (odc. 3 /9) - Marsylia - serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej (1978,80') 4.25 Scena country - magazyn 4.55 Wieczór reporterski: Więzień numer 4859 - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka i Izabeli Bojarewicz 5.35 W centrum uwagi 5.50 Tydzień prezydenta 6.00 Klan (odc. 110) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.25 Saternus znad Pilicy - film dokumentalny Zygmunta Skoniecznego (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Muzyka w RTL7 7.10 „Campbellowie" - serial familijny 8.00 Teleshopping 8.30 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Powrót do przyszłości 9.25 „Słodka dolina" - serial dla młodzieży 9.45 „Sunset Beach" - serial USA 10.30 „The Fiction Makers" - film sensacyjny 12.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.40 „Cobra - oddział specjalny" - serial policyjny 13.30 Teleshopping 14.00 „Campbellowie" - serial obyczajowy 14.50 „Słodka dolina" - serial dla młodzieży 15.10 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Powrót do przyszłości, Tajemnicze Złote Miasta 16.40 Ukryta kamera 17.10 „Prawo miecza" - serial fantasy 18.00 „Sunset Beach" - serial USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 „Prawo i bezprawie" - serial 19.55 „Dziewczyna z Pietrowki" - dramat obyczajowy, USA 21.45 „Federalni" - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.35 „Crime Story" - serial kryminalny 23.25 „Prawo miecza" - serial fantasy 0.10 „Prawo i bezprawie" - serial sensacyjny 0.55 „Crime Story" - serial kryminalny 1.40 Muzyka w RTL 7 TV Dami 9.55 Program dnia 10.00 Przegląd prasy 10.05 Teledziennik 10.15 Miś Uszatek - bajka (powt.) 10.40 Nowa Fala 74,5 MHz - opera mydlana (powt.) 11.25 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze (powt.) 11.30 Oko w oko - Andrzej Dziuk (powt.) 12.10 Teletext 17.20 Program dnia 17.25 Przygody kota Filemona - bajka 18.00 Teledziennik 18.15 „Biała wizytówka" - film historyczny 19.15 Oko w oko 19.45 „Zaklęty dwór" - odc. 1 - film obyczajowy (powt.) 20.45 Teledziennik 21.00 „Bellamy" - film kryminalny 21.50 Niezwykłe sporty 21.55 „Historia pewnego małżeństwa" - film obyczajowy (powt.) 22.50 Byłem zawsze szczęśliwym człowiekiem - dok. (powt.) 23.15 Teletext ARD "Das Erste" 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Heute 09.03 Vater wider Willen 09.52 Wetterschau 10.00 Heute 10.03 Happy der gluckliche Hase 10.50 Dornroschen 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.03 Tour de France 17.15 Tagesschau um funf 17.25 Brisant 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.55 Grossstadtrevier 19.52 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.58 Heute abend im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Tour de France 20.30 Vater wider Willen 21.20 Familie Heinz Becker 21.50 Plusminus 22.20 Ein ehrenwertes Haus 22.45 Tagesthemen 23.15 Boulevard Bio 00.15 Hallo Schwester! (Nurses) 00.40 Nachtmagazin 01.00 Die Wacht am Rhein (Watch on the Rhine) 02.50 Nachtmagazin 03.10 Fliege 04.10 Die schonsten Bahnstrecken der Welt 04.40 Plusminus 05.10 Brisant 05.30 Ende ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Heute 09.03 Die merkwurdigen Abenteuer des Mr Topper 10.30 Info Urlaub & Reise 11.00 Heute 11.04 Leute heute 11.15 Mit Leib und Seele 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Gesundheit 14.15 Expedition 15.00 Heute 15.05 Hotel Paradies 16.00 Heute 16.05 Risiko 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 Unser Charly 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Girl friends - Freundschaft mit Herz 20.15 Die Spur des Otters 21.00 Verbrechen ohne Grenzen - Sind wir eigentlich sicher? 21.45 Heute-journal 22.15 Tour de France 22.30 37i: Donautraume - Stromaufwarts nach Europa 23.00 Wand dirigiert Anton Bruckner 00.30 Heute nacht 00.45 Ritt zum Ox Bow 02.00 Heute nacht 02.15 Morderische Hitze 03.40 Strassenfeger 04.05 Risiko 05.00 Hallo Deutschland 05.30 Ende Nord 3 06.00 In den Sumpfen der Fischeule 06.30 Hamburg Transit 06.55 N3 Reportage 07.25 Sesamstrasse 07.55 Tagesschau 08.20 DAS! AbendStudio 09.05 NordMagazin 09.35 Hamburger Journal 10.05 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin 10.35 Hallo Niedersachsen 11.05 Buten un binnen 11.35 Jedermannstrasse 11 12.00 Fliege 13.00 Polylux 13.30 Klartext 14.00 Alle meine Freunde 15.00 N3 kulinarisch 15.15 NordZeit 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 Der Nachtkurier meldet 17.25 N3 regional 17.30 Erlebnissport und Umwelt - eine Versohnung 18.00 Sesamstrasse 18.30 Unser Sandmannchen 18.35 N3 regional 18.45 DAS! 19.30 N3 regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Grosse Hafenrundfahrt 21.00 N3 Visite 21.45 N3 Reportage 22.15 Unbekannter Kontinent: Tiefsee 23.00 Eine total, total verruckte Welt 01.30 Brisant 02.00 Grosse Hafenrundfahrt 02.45 N3 Visite 03.30 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren: 15.7.1978 03.55 DAS! - Das AbendStudio 04.40 Hallo Niedersachsen 05.10 NordMagazin 05.40 Telespiel 06.00 Ende RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 06.30 Guten Morgen Deutschland 07.00 Punkt 7 07.35 Unter uns 08.15 Gute Zeiten schlechte Zeiten 08.50 Marimar 09.20 Springfield Story 10.10 Sunset Beach 11.05 Reich und Schon 11.30 Familienduell 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Notruf taglich 13.00 Stadtklinik 14.00 Barbel Schafer 15.00 llona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend RTL 18.30 EXCLUSIV - Das Star-Magazin 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv - Das Magazin 19.40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Doppelter Einsatz 21.15 Im Namen des Gesetzes 22.15 Quincy (Quincy, M.E.) 23.10 Detektiv Hanks (The Cosby mysteries) 00.00 RTL-Nachtjournal 00.30 Verruckt nach Dir (Mad about you) 01.00 Die Larry Sanders Show (The Larry Sanders show) 01.30 Notruf taglich 02.00 Barbel Schafer 02.50 RTL-Nachtjournal 03.20 Hans Meiser 04.10 llona Christen 05.10 Jeopardy! 05.35 Familienduell 06.00 Ende MTV 06.00 Kickstart 09.00 Non stop hits 12.00 European Top 20 13.00 Non stop hits 16.00 Select MTV 18.00 US Top 10 19.00 So 90's 20.00 Top selection 21.00 Data video's 22.00 Amour 23.00 ID 00.00 Alternative nation 02.00 The grind 02.30 Night video's